


【Maverick×你】秃头歌女

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Maverick×你】秃头歌女

不知道是听谁说的，总之你听说性能解决一切问题。也许是某个很有噱头的综艺，也许是听了蔬菜区主妇的秘密闲聊。

这也许可以解释为什么你突然想给你的丈夫口交，你拉上浴室的玻璃门，听着那道门的锁钥在你背后咬合。卧室里没有开灯，你没有听到任何声音，埃里克可能已经睡着了，可能没有，现在他管不住你，你不是那个被他豢养在这方寸之地间的乖孩子了。

你舔了舔嘴角。

你坐上床的时候他没有动，你掀开薄被的时候他没有动，你扯开他的裤子低头含进嘴里的时候他马上浑身一抖差点儿直接坐起来。装睡就是坏家伙了，你顺带着把囊袋也舔了一口，然后感觉到他硬了起来，慢慢充满你整个口腔。

你听到他轻轻抽气，在唾液发出的水声里攥紧床单，布料绷紧发出危险的声音，让你想起他从阿富汗回来的那天晚上，你们弄塌了从宜家买回来的那张木床，然后再往下就只得放在沙发上。那时候你还是他的乖孩子，现在不是了，他说了不算。

你用近喉咙的那圈柔软口腔把他的顶端套紧，埃里克终于忍不住发出一声尾音沙哑的呻吟。他松开那条床单，改为把手放在你的后颈上，那只手臂上纹着阿富汗的地图，你在想如果让他用异国语言来叫床那么也不错。

他开始控制不住地挺腰，但是你不想让一个精力充沛的男人来操你的口腔，这样太难受了。于是你在舔他的时候故意用牙齿轻轻蹭了蹭他顶端，那男人低喘一声，非常聪明地放松躺了下来，天才的大脑还在试图思考，很好，他得明白行情。别人叫你母螳螂，想要享受服务那就得乖乖听话，坏孩子就要被一个接一个地吃掉。

埃里克是又聪明又乖的那一个，是和你在无名指上套上同款指环的那一个。他不再试图乱动了，他的小妻子含着他努力地吞吐舔舐，他闭上眼睛能够想到那个样子，能够想到你低头埋在他腿间，他想到那个样子就在你嘴里更加兴奋。他花了两年时间把一个恶魔养在床头。

他不能动，但他知道快了。他的小腹随着你吞吐的动作紧绷，他在枕头上闭上眼睛仰起头，乖巧地等待你把他推下悬崖的那一刻。在那风声和失重感里他浑身发紧。

很好，很好。埃里克 索恩需要时间，他正在努力动用他热成一团浆糊的大脑去想一想，趁着他的爱人正在吞下他留在她嘴里的东西，趁着她正在舔干净自己粘上了汁液的手指，就像周末夜里她躲在埃里克怀里吃零食，会低头舔干净指尖的可可粉和椒盐。

然后你伏低身子趴在了埃里克胸膛上，他没有像以前那样伸手来抱你。他去把台灯打开，他的女孩儿乖乖地趴在他身上，黑色的长发凌乱的垂落在肩头。你穿的是从埃里克另一间房子里拿来的白色衬衫，布料太透了，他看到白色的面料里透出隐隐的两个点。

见鬼了他不应该开灯的。

击败你的丈夫对你来说并不是一个孜孜不倦的挑战，但不能否认打败一个天才的确让人感觉很好。你还在静静地等待他第二次勃起，不会太久的，他那么爱你，他心里有多少秘密他就有多爱你。

埃里克知道你不仅仅是那个好女孩儿而已了。即使是他不扶着你的腰你都知道应该怎么用他来不亏待自己。腿心传来湿粘的水声，纤细的腰肢发力时显露出柔韧结实的线条来，紧绷的大腿中间，那个湿漉漉的缝隙里吞食着他，内里软热的甬道紧紧包裹过来，他被吞得止不住地挺腰。床铺发出轻轻的响声。

“别又把床干塌了，埃里克。”你喘息着在他耳边说。衬衫只扣了一颗纽扣，现在那颗纽扣被他扯开了，半边衣服从肩膀上垂落，露出柔软胸脯莓红色的尖端。他腰上用力的时候，那莓果就会轻轻颤抖。

“如果床塌了——”他捏住柔软的胸脯，手指收紧，丰满的肉质从他指缝里微微鼓了出来，“我就把你带到窗户前面，让整个波士顿都来看看我怎么干你。”

好极了。你在心里对自己说。我是坏姑娘啊，这么温柔干什么呢？他忘了刮胡子，金色的胡茬蹭得你肌肤发烫，他在你腿间进入得更深，那个饱足的深度让你很想停住，仰起头舒服地叹息一声，但是把尖牙露出来了的埃里克不会由着你这么享受。他加快在你身体里顶撞的速度，张嘴把另一边的胸脯咬进嘴里。

你闭上眼睛仰起头，唇角溢出一声长长的喘息，手指埋进他的头发里。被他这样揉捏舔舐的感觉有点太好了，埃里克一贯精于此道，让你有点顾不上腰上的动作，只是腿间让人脸红的声音告诉你他真的要失控了。

下一秒他就抱住你的腰翻身把你压在了床上，他把你一条腿抬起来，用力的一顶让你控制不住的发出一声尖叫。

“坏家伙，不听话的小孩子。”他往你屁股上打了一巴掌，“爸爸有没有教过你不能对丈夫说谎，嗯？”

你没办法答话，这个姿势进得太深了，你连话都说不出口。他在最深的地方进出翻搅，把你小腹深处全都捣成一团发热的混乱的浆汁，你好像终于知道长期的习惯以来你在这个时候根本赢不过他。他低头捏住你的胸脯，顶撞的时候那双漂亮冰冷的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着你的脸，把你高潮时候欲泣的表情尽收眼底。

腿间泥泞湿漉的一团糟，你攀着他的肩膀平复呼吸，夹紧双腿之后果不其然感到一阵酸软与饱胀。

埃里克睁开眼，在暖色的灯光下，他怀里的小魔鬼危险地眯起眼睛，狭长上挑的眼尾还含着泪，你就已经眼珠子一转，把目光放在了他的脸上。

“我记得我跟你说过不可以留在里面。”

“你是说过。”他答道，“但我以为我是你的丈夫？”

“我不管你是不是我的丈夫，混小子。”

你翻身起来，张开双腿，把膝盖抵在了他枕头上。你居高临下，看着那个被你双腿禁锢起来的男人。

“我只知道，要是你射在里面了，那你现在就得给我舔干净。”


End file.
